Yurio! Dress for Success!
by gummi bear ninja
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is getting ready to hang out with Otabek Altin, when Viktor comes in and decides he wants to help Yuri dress for his 'date'. Set after the main the day before the exhibition skate in episode 12. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Yurio! Dress for success!

Yuri Plisetsky stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room and checked out his outfit. He was wearing his Black skinny jeans with his tiger shirt and his favorite blue and white jacket. _Alright I think this outfit looks fine…_ Yuri thought.

Suddenly his door opened and Viktor Nikiforov walked into his room. "Yurio! Yuuri and I are going skating want to come with us!" He said with a dorky grin on his face.

Yuri felt a jolt of anger. Who knew sharing a jointed hotel room with Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki would be such a pain. The three of them have traveled to Toronto, Ontario Canada for a skating competition and Yuri had no choice but to travel with them. There was one upside to this though…Otabek Altin was also there and he texted Yuri asking him if he wanted to hang out today.

Yuri glared at turned to Viktor, "As if I want to go skating with you two love-birds!" He yelled.

Viktor sighed, "Full of angst as ever I see…" Viktor then noticed his bed room floor was covered in clothes. "Are you going out?"

Yuri huffed, "What does it matter to you, you're not the boss of me…I'm just going to hang out with a friend."

"Which friend?" Viktor asked.

"None of your business!" Yuri snapped.

Viktor leaned close and smirked, "Well I can't a minor such as yourself wander a large city with a complete stranger. What kind of role model would I be then?"

"Don't worry about it, you're now role model of mine anyway." Yuri said.

But Viktor continued to stare at him, "We can play this game all day Yurio, but I think we know who's going to win. Now who are you so flustered about impressing?"

Yuri crossed his arms, "I'm not flustered…I'm just hanging out with Otabek for a few hours…" He finally told him. _Please don't make this a big deal._ Yuri pleaded to himself.

But Viktor clapped his hands and his face lit up. "With Otabek! So it's a date?!"

Yuri felt his heart go tight and his cheeks went red as he turned to Viktor, "No! It is not a date!" He denied, "We are just hanging out!"

"Looks like to me, you went through quite a bit of trouble finding an outfit for just 'hanging out'." Viktor teased.

"Otabek lived in Toronto for a few years and he wanted to show me around and I thought I should just make a good first impression." Yuri huffed.

Viktor nodded as he smiled at Yuri. _This is totally a date._ He thought to himself. He decided to analyze Yuri's outfit. He walked around him as he inspected it.

"Why are you circling me like a vulture?" Yuri asked, as Viktor was standing behind him.

"No…No, this outfit just won't do…" Viktor mumbled.

"Huh?" Yuri turned his head but suddenly Viktor yanked his jacket off. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"I can't let you go out there dressed like you normal self!" Viktor explained, "I'm going to help you look your best!" Viktor exclaimed, "Otabek won't even know what hit him!" He walked over to his closet and rummaged through it, "Now let's see what you got…"

Yuri felt his insides begin to boil as he turned to Viktor, "I don't need any help!" He yelled, "Why don't you just go, isn't Yuuri waiting for you?"

"Oh we have plenty of time!" Viktor said as he took out a black jacket, "So many angsty outfits!" Viktor sighed. Finally he pulled out a nice white shirt, "This might work!" He stood up and walked back to Yuri.

"Don't you even think about putting that on me!" Yuri warned as he tried to back away.

Viktor grabbed his arm, "Come on I just want to see how it looks!" He grinned, "Now off with that tiger shirt!" He grabbed Yuri's shirt and proceeded to try and take it off.

"No! Let go of me you old geezer!" Yuri tried to push him away but Viktor wouldn't budge.

Viktor laughed, "Come on Yurio, don't you want to look nice for your date?"

"I already told you this is not a date!" He

Viktor had the shirt about half way off when the door opened and Yuuri walked in, "Viktor I'm ready! Let's-" Yuuri stopped midsentence he froze as he stared at the image of Viktor half way of getting Yuri's shirt off as Yuri tried to shove him away. "Do I even want to know what's going on?" He turned to his fiancé, "Viktor, is there something you're not telling me?"

Viktor released Yuri and put his hands in the air, "Of course not Yuuri!" His face went looking slightly flustered.

Yuuri chuckled as he smiled warmly at Viktor, "Relax I'm only kidding." He looked at both of them, "But seriously, what's going on?"

"I'm just getting Yurio ready for his date with Otabek!" Viktor explained.

Yuri groaned.

"So I thought he should dress more for the occasion!" Viktor continued.

Yuri stomped passed Viktor and snatched his jacket from off the floor where Viktor dropped it, "What does it matter what I wear? I like my outfit!" He said as he put his jacket back on.

"But Yurio-" Viktor stared but Yuuri interrupted.

"No you're right Yurio, when you're going out with some someone, you should dress how you like!" Yuuri told him.

Yurio looked at him, surprised Yuuri said that to him.

Yuuri continued, "If you feel confident in what you're wearing, then that's all that matters! Don't worry about what me or especially Viktor have to say! Trust me, I've learned from experience of how Viktor can get when it comes to fashion choice." Yuuri looked at Viktor and raised an eyebrow as he said that last part. Viktor smiled at him innocently, giving him an 'I-don't-even-know-what-you're-talking-about' look.

Yuri looked at him dumbfounded. For once Yuuri actually gave him helpful advice. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

"Is that Otabek now?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now." Yuri said as he made his way to the door.

"Good luck with your date Yurio!" Yuuri called to him from behind.

"Yeah, good luck!" Viktor joined in.

"Yurio turned and glared at them from the door, "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT A DATE!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Yuuri and Viktor looked and snickered at each other. It was totally a date.

"Augh I can't believe those two…" Yuri mumble to himself as he stepped outside the hotel. He then saw Otabek sitting on his motorbike in the parking lot, waving at him. He hurried over.

"Hopefully you weren't out here to long." Yuri said to him as he got on the back of his motorbike. "Those two love-birds were causing me trouble." He explained.

"Not at all." Otabek assured him as he passed Yuri a helmet. As Yuri was putting the helmet on, Otabek kept his head turned towards him.

"What are you looking at?" Yuri asked when he eventually noticed, "Is something wrong?"

Otabek shook his head, "No, that outfit just looks really nice on you." He turned away, "Sorry that must have come out really awkward."

Yuri blushed, "N-No it didn't…Thanks…" He assured him. He shook his head, "A-Anyway where did you want to go?" he asked.

"Right," Otabek started his bike up, "Why don't we go check out the CN Tower?" he offered.

"Sounds good." Yuri nodded.

From the hotel window, Yuuri and Viktor watched the couple leave.

"It's totally date, Yuuri." Viktor smiled.

"Yeah no kidding." He agreed.

Viktor turned to Yuuri and offered him his hand, "Now then Yuuri, shall we begin our date and practice our Stay Close with me duet for the exhibition skate tomorrow?"

Yuuri smiled and took his hand, "Yeah let's go."


End file.
